Dancing Queen
Dancing Queen by ABBA is featured in Prom Queen, the twentieth episode of Season Two. It is sung by Mercedes and Santana. During their Junior Prom, Karofsky was crowned Prom King and Kurt was crowned Prom Queen, which was set up as a mean joke by the other students. After hearing the results of the announcement, Kurt runs out, devastated, shocked and embarrassed while Blaine quickly runs after him. Later, Kurt returns and accepts his crown, but Karofsky doesn't want to embarrass himself and he leaves - leaving Kurt alone on the dance floor with everyone staring. Blaine takes Kurt's hand and they dance while everyone watches. Mercedes and Santana sing Dancing Queen while people start to dance alongside Blaine and Kurt. Lyrics Mercedes and Santana: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, ah Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive, Having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen Santana: Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Oh, where they play the right music, Getting in the swing You come to look for a king Mercedes: Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance Mercedes and Santana: And when you get the chance You are the Dancing Queen, Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh yeah You can dance, you can jive, Having the time of your life Oh, see that girl, watch that scene, Digging the Dancing Queen Mercedes: You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance Mercedes and Santana: And when you get the chance You are the Dancing Queen, Young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, Oh yeah Santana (Mercedes): You can dance, (You can dance) You can jive, (You can jive) Having the time of your life (Having the time of your life) Ooh, see that girl, (and Mercedes: watch that scene) Digging the Dancing Queen (Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen) Digging the Dancing Queen The Dancing Queen, hey Mercedes and Santana: Digging the Dancing Queen! Trivia *Lea Michele, Alex Newell, Chord Overstreet, Harry Shum Jr., Darren Criss, Becca Tobin, and Jenna Ushkowitz performed this at the 2015 Family Equality Council Los Angeles Awards Dinner. *This song is also from Mamma Mia! The Movie and the musical. Gallery Dancingqueen1 kurtkarofsky.png Dancingqueen2 kurt.png Dancingqueen3 blainekurt.png Dancingqueen4 mercedessantana.png dqueen567.jpg DQPizes.jpg DQKlaine.jpg DQArtie.jpg DQSamchel.jpg DQMercedes.jpg DQQuintana.jpg DQSancedes.jpg SancedesProm.gif DQSantana.jpg DQBartie.png DQBrittany.jpg tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo4 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo7 r2 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo8 r2 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo9 r2 250.gif tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo10 r1 250.gif Dancing queen.png KLAINEDANCE.gif Tumblr mjbqnx17Tw1qhcl4ko1 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o6 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o5 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o4 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o3 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o2 250.gif Tumblr mzcmwrOqCp1toz9i2o1 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo1 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo4 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo3 250.gif Tumblr n0liyiV4rh1qaxxelo2 r1 250.gif Dancing Queen season two.png dancing queen season 2.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two